The present invention relates to carriers and, more specifically, to baby carriers that can be mounted on a person.
In many applications, particularly for products involving transporting and securing children, it is important to provide devices that are safe and multi-purpose. Typically, baby carriers are constructed in a way that secures a child to the wearer of the carrier while also providing support for the child. Parents and others that are responsible for children often transport their children using baby carriers because it frees up their hands, keeps their children under their close supervision, and the like. Unfortunately, most of the current baby carriers provide no other function besides providing a way of transporting children.
Thus, there exists a need for a multi-purpose baby carrier. It would be advantageous to have a baby carrier that can provide a second function in addition to transporting children.